memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Shannon O'Donnel
Shannon O'Donnell was born in 1958 in the United States of America and was an ancestor of Kathryn Janeway. Shannon was an aeronautical engineer and trained to be an astronaut with NASA. Her class came up with the slogan "Next stop... Mars" which was used by NASA's media department. Unfortunately she did not make it through the training program. After leaving NASA, O'Donnell worked in the aerospace industry but eventually lost her job. She found herself unemployed and homeless and began travelling extensively, keeping a personal log by means of a small tape recorder as she did. It was during this time that she made plans to visit a cousin of hers in Florida. Midway her journey she found herself stranded in Portage Creek, Indiana where she met Henry Janeway. Janeway was a resident of Portage Creek, the future home of the Millennium Gate. O'Donnell met Janeway in his bookstore, Alexandria Books, the only store in town that had not closed in order to make way for construction of the immense project. Both Henry Janeway, and his son, Jason Janeway were initially suspicious of O'Donnell but welcomed her nonetheless. The next day Shannon and Jason watched in front of the bookstore as Henry argued with Gerald Moss, who was being interviewed by Marci Collins of '3 Action News'. The next day, as O'Donnell sat in a local bar planning her departure, Moss approached her. ]] Moss, who had worked at NASA at the same time as O'Donnell, told her that a classmate of hers made it into to the space program and was scheduled for four months of duty on the space station. Moss offered O'Donnell a job as a consulting engineer on the Millennium Gate project if she managed to convince Henry Janeway to give up his opposition. Because O'Donnell genuinely believed in some aspects of the project, she made several attempts to convince the classical-leaning Janeway to sell his store. Despite a mutual attraction between the two, Janeway's resistance remained. Even though she failed to convince Janeway to sell, Moss told her the project could still use her on the alternate building site of the Millennium Gate in Canton, Ohio. However, O'Donnell made one last attempt to convince Janeway to leave near midnight on December 31, 2000. After much convincing, Janeway ultimately decided that he might re-open his bookstore in the Millennium Gate. Just before midnight Shannon and Henry left the Alexandria Books bookstore which closed for the last time. Eventually Shannon O'Donnell married Henry Janeway and changed her name. Together they had several children and grandchildren. Unknown to her, she would be an inspiration for a distant relative fifteen generations later: Kathryn Janeway future Captain of the starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] ( ) :Shannon O'Donnell was played by Kate Mulgrew. Apocrypha In the novels The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 and Volume 2, Shannon O'Donnell works at Area 51 under the supervision of Jeff Carlson, and after being contacted by Roberta Lincoln helps to create (and later steal) the first DY-100 class spacecraft. O'Donnell, Shannon pl:Shannon O’Donnell